


Touch Me In The Morning

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik shows up one morning to help Charles who is suffering the return of his powers. "Touch Me In The Morning" lyrics and sung by Diana Ross, released in 1973.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me In The Morning

_Touch me in the morning then just walk away_  
We don't have tomorrow but we had yesterday  
Hey, wasn't it me who said that nothing good's gonna last forever?  
And wasn't it me who said let's just be glad for the time together?

 _'Till you go I need to lie here and think about_  
The last time that you'll touch me in the morning  
Then just close the door  
Leave me as you found me, empty like before

__  
  


The voices in Charles' head were giving him a migraine. Charles wasn't sure if he could get up today. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I've been standing here for over three minutes. Why are you unable to sense my presence?"

Charles opened his eyes. It was Erik. He was dressed in a denim long sleeve shirt and dark slacks. "I have a headache. When that happens; it is hard for me to focus. What do you want Erik?"

Erik got closer to the large antique bed. He sat down beside Charles. "Hank spoke to Raven - who in turn spoke to me. You're not feeling well. They seem to think that I could help?"

"You...? Help me...? How...? Are you dropping the roof on my head - I guess that would cure me of my migraine."

Erik frowned. "I didn't intentionally drop those stadium lights on you. I had no idea you were down there....it was...."

"An accident, yes - I know. I seem to have very serious accidents when you are near." Charles placed an arm across his face. "I'm being grumpy. How in the world am I going to be a headmaster to children; when I'm so fucking irritable all the time?"

"You did it before - and you will do it again. Charles, you must give yourself time to heal. You are trying to do too much." Erik reached out and moved Charles arm away from his face. Erik placed his hand across Charles' forehead. " I can feel your tension. Really Charles - I'm honest when I say that I wish to help you."

"If you want to help me with my tension - you can start with a blowjob." Charles mumbled to himself.

Erik raised an eyebrow. " I heard that, do you think that will help?"

Charles turned to look at Erik. Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "It's tempting - however, I wouldn't even know where to begin anymore. When I was on the serum; and I wasn't passed out drunk - I was constantly jerking off. Have you seen the amount of pornography that is available these days?"

"I'm sure you did more than just jerk off. You are a very handsome man. If I remember correctly, the guy I knew ten years ago was quite a lady's man."

Charles pursed his lips - he felt the unshed tears in his eyes. "I was a real man back then; not an invalid. The moment I was in that damn wheelchair, every woman I met felt nothing but sadness and pity for me. And absolutely no desire to fuck me. I didn't even bother to seek out male companionship. What do I do, wheel myself to the Rambles?"

"I'm sorry Charles..."

"Fuck you Erik. The man you knew ten years ago was already in love. And more than ready to spend his life with you. You seem to have a different version of the past."

"Why did you let me go? Why - if the only thing now between us is animosity?" Erik pointed to his head. "I'm at your mercy now Charles. Finish me off. Do it and save yourself this heartache."

"You are always looking for the irrational easy way out of things - aren't you Erik?" Charles shook his head, "You could always stay the fuck away from me?"

"Now who is looking for the easy way out...?" Erik smiled, "I can't stay away from you anymore than you could stay away from me. And according to Logan, we will be with each other 50 years from now. Fate has determined our pairing - there is no changing it. If you wanted to spend all your days with me; why did you not come with me?"

Charles nodded and wiped an errant tear from his cheek. "Telling you that I could not follow you was so painful; second only to the day that I felt my father die. My heart broke Erik - and then to top it all off - Raven decides to go with you too. And at that moment I was an orphan again. I lost my lover and my family in one day. I had nothing left but my dead legs and the voices in my head."

"So why am I still alive?"

"Hope. I have hope that we will be a family again. It sounds emotional and sentimental. But that is the simple reason why I would never consider taking your life. So, that is why I did not let the corrupt US Government arrest you and put you to death. You had been punished by them already. Ten years in a cement prison for a crime you did not commit. No one can give you back the time you lost. I read your mind that day; I know the fear you felt with the idea of being put back in prison. I know that you were thinking of killing yourself first. How did you expect me to allow that...? When I still have so much hope in my heart for us."

Erik didn't say a word; instead he took off his shoes slid in the bed next to Charles. He held his head up with his hand, and looked down at the other man. "Do you mind...?"

"You just do what you want - isn't that obvious by now?"

"It is easier to beg for forgiveness than to ask permission." Erik smiled and reached out to rub Charles' jaw line. "You're right, I would have killed myself before going back to prison. I couldn't do another ten years and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to end my life. But I wouldn't do it in front of you. I would spare you having to clean that mess."

"I would never forgive you if you did that...that is a cowardly move. And you are no coward." Charles sighed, "My life has been full of unfortunate situations/accidents. My sorrows are nothing compared to yours. You must find me ridiculously foolish sometimes." Charles turned to look at Erik. He reached out and touched the numbers on Erik's arm that were hidden by the denim. "But you can't let your past torment you - there has to be a better way of living on this earth with humans that doesn't include anger, rage, war and terrorism."

Erik smirked, "Did I ever mention that you have the most beautiful blue eyes. They sparkle like blue diamonds."

Charles bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes, "You hate to be lectured by me, I know. But I won't stop. And now you're changing the topic."

Erik kissed the tip of Charles' freckled nose. "Maybe..."

"Well, to answer your question. The first time we made love - you were gasping for air and looking down at me. I can almost remember the feeling of your cock slipping out of my arse. Painful and pleasurable. My body was sated, sore and dizzy with love. And then you looked down at me and told me I had eyes like blue diamonds. I thought my life was complete at that moment."

Erik frowned, "Those memories used to make me ache for you after I left Cuba. But, once I was in prison, I had to stop thinking about you. It was too painful. But eventually, I knew you would reach out to me. They might have been able to keep me away from metal; but your power is beyond their contemplation. But year two and still nothing from you. There was such silence that I thought for sure that Trask Industries had gotten a hold on you. I had nightmares that you were dead. I could see you standing beside Azazel, Angel, Banshee and Angel. I started to imagine that you were being tortured, experimented on and eventually killed. So I remember staring at this point in the cement wall. If I could run back and forth - hard enough and fast enough - I assumed I could have bashed my skull. I think back on it now; and I think I was being drugged. They must have noticed my agitation. Soon after those thoughts were out of my head and I felt better. And my thoughts of mutant justice were clear again."

Charles wept quietly, "Oh Erik - I did fail you and the others. I hid in this home for so long. I know that is why Raven doesn't want to come back here. She's afraid that I will lock her up here - while those she cares about out there need help. I was in her head; I felt the grief she felt for Angel and Azazel."

"She wasn't my lover. I know you think she and I slept together. Not that I didn't make my move. I will be honest that I find Mystique very beautiful."

"I don't want to hear it Erik."

Erik ignored Charles and kept talking, "However, she wanted to know about my feelings for you. And I told her everything. Mystique told me to fuck off - and started sleeping with Azazel. They were a beautiful couple; I truly miss that Russian." Erik leaned down and kissed Charles on his forehead. "Those last five years in prison; I was sure you were dead. That could only be the explanation for your silence. So, I was hell bent on avenging your death. That stadium stunt was nothing compared to how I was planning on tearing this world apart. I knew in my heart that those stupid men would drop their guard. And I would either be released or find a way to escape. If that happened; I was going to destroy everything in your memory."

Charles sighed, "Oh Erik, when will you learn?"

"One day - maybe? But you're the professor - teach me." Erik said softly and lowered his lips to meet Charles'.

Once the kiss was over, Erik realized that Charles was frowning. "I haven't kissed anyone in ten years; but certainly it couldn't have been that bad?"

"No - not bad at all. Actually, the kiss just made me realize that my cock still works." Charles took Erik's hand and placed it on his organ that was somewhat erect.

Erik gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Stop it...." Charles swiped Erik's hand away from his dick. "That's enough."

"Why...? Let me jerk you off...?" Erik gave Charles a devilish smile.

Charles smiled, "I will take a rain check. I'm enjoying what we are doing now."

"What is this....?"

"You and I talking. Not fighting, not screaming, not crying and definitely not trying to kill each other - or at least you're not trying to kill me. This right here; this conversation - this is very nice. Actually, the fact that you are here this early in the morning - lounging in my bed - I've missed this most of all. Relationships are more than just about the sex..." Charles said.

"I agree with you. But, how's your headache?"

Charles smiled, "What headache...?"

"See, I am useful to you. Hank was right. But you look tired - why don't you take a nap? You probably didn't sleep all night. Just close your eyes; I will stay here. I promise." Erik reached out and held Charles' hand.

"A promise to stay....?" Charles smiled, "I want to believe you. But, you will end up treating me like that Diana Ross song I keep hearing being played on the radio. You show up - you touch me in the morning and then you walk away. I don't want that - I can't handle that right now."

"I don't plan to walk away. Not right now. I've made my decision. I think that Raven's apparent good deed has made some significant changes in the human/mutant relations. Things are not perfect but there is a better understanding. So, right now, what the mutant community needs is your school. I told you on the plane that we have been given a second chance. And we were chosen to help our mutant brothers and sisters. I can't walk away from this Charles; this school will save my soul."

Charles was smiling and crying, "Oh Erik - this school will save both of us. The two of us together - guiding and helping young mutants - who in turn will go out into the world. It will be amazing."

"And you would welcome me back...after everything I have done?"

Charles reached out and touched Erik's cheek. "Someone once said something that made me realize it will be a part of this school's mission statement: Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help."

"Perfection...But, Charles there is one small caveat I have in order for this partnership to work."

"I'm not going to call it The Magneto School for Gifted Youth." Charles did his best not to giggle out loud.

"Well it does have a very nice ring to it; but that isn't it."

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "All right, so tell me I give up."

"We can have a school but we must still find a way to protect ourselves. We must create the X-Men again. As much as I would like to think that this truce between humans and mutants will be forever; we must be prepared for everything."

"I agree."

Erik was stunned. "I was just going to start arguing you with you. You agree with me? Really?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, I do Erik. And, I expect all aspects of security and safe keeping of the children, the staff and school to be your top priority as the co-founder. Who better to train the X-Men than you."

Erik smiled, "The two of us will assist in the training. Your disability doesn't define you. Your strength is within your heart - not in your legs. You have to start believing that if you plan to be our leader."

Charles smiled, and then yawned.

"Close your eyes Charles - don't worry - I will be here when you open them again." Erik kissed Charles' cheek. "Tomorrow a new era in this mansion will begin. But rest for now."

Charles closed his eye. He released the breath he was holding and felt his body loosen the tension. He had to stop fighting the pain. He had to stop being afraid.

_Charles could hear the voice of his future self talking to him; reminding him. The pain will make you stronger - and he had to embrace it._

_The pain will make him powerful._


End file.
